Time Tampering
by Docnerd89
Summary: Simon Doyle is a part of very dedicated fandom. But he is a unique fan, because he has the power to tamper with time.


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me, and I make no profit out of posting it.**

 **Warning: Leave logic outside the door, or in another tab.**

* * *

These are the audio logs of Simon Doyle. A man of science. A time explorer. A man of great charm and wit.

There was some static when Simon played back the recording, checking for effect. Okay, so maybe the last thing was stretching it a bit. At least that's what the Universe thought. But it couldn't argue with Simon's first two declarations.

Simon had a secret. Amongst the time explorers, he was unique. He was best friends with the Universe. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. Ever since he'd gotten back from helping Castle and Beckett, he knew he had an ongoing conversation, of sorts, with the Universe.

As opposed to popular theories, there was just one Universe; and many dimensions in it. They all went on simultaneously; and Simon, being best friends with the Universe, had an all access pass.

There were subtle signals he could interpret that would tell him how the Universe felt about things he was doing. Sure, it wasn't as if it talked back to him, exactly. But Simon could genuinely say he wasn't lonely.

If anything, he was more lonely at home. It's because of this that he'd finally told his mother that he was moving out.

She wasn't as teary as he'd expected.

" _It's about time. Just tell me you aren't going to go fuel your Corsett obsession again."_

" _Mother, it's Caskett. For crying out loud!"_

" _Yeah, yeah. Them."_

" _It is not an obsession! Believing in Caskett is a way of life. A thing of beauty."_

" _You're such a fanboy. It's better than obsessing over that Star Trekker Wars I suppose."_

" _Shoot me. Shoot me now," he muttered, and said out loud, "Well mother, I'll miss your sugar coated view of life and your dulcet tones. See you around."_

So it was that he found himself back in time, way back in time, where Senator Beckett and her husband were not yet Senator Beckett and her husband. It was so exciting!

He'd figured, since he had an all access pass to multi-dimensions, he'd go around changing one thing in each, and see the ripple effect. So long as he left his own dimension (D0) alone, he'd be golden. He even managed to pass it off as a scientific study to his Time Incident Testing Study group. An unfortunate acronym, if ever there was one.

Simon planned on maintaining an audio log. Partly because it was the habit of a scientist, and partly just for kicks. He had enough xenottabytes worth of offline storage in his phone afterall. He'd have great stuff to bring to the Caskett fandom parties they held every so often back in D0. He'd managed to get a bunch of people as obsessed in their story as he was.

Back to the story though, Simon was labelling each of his 'Time Incident Testing Studies' as episodes, and basing them on significant life events, because otherwise, it was just a big time jumble and he didn't want to risk additional confusion. Hah.

Having followed their entire story once already in Dimension 1 (D1) where he'd travelled to in the first successful travel venture, he knew where - or is that when? - he wanted to try his Moment Effective Tampering Attempts, or METAs.

He'd chosen episode 2.24. It was what the fandom back home had demanded a re-write on. Such heartbreak. Such sadness. Such longing. So much popcorn consumed.

In D1, the story went like this - Beckett, finally, finally plucked up the courage to tell Castle that she wanted to go with him to the Hamptons. Or at least that's what the fandom agreed on. And then Gina showed up. Lucky for him his recordings of D1 were played on their personal watcher goggles. If there had been a television set, it would've been broken. The fandom was a rather passionate one.

It did come in handy, though. They'd provided him with detailed transcripts based on everything his visual recording insect bots - or as he liked to call them, SpideyCams - had captured. Was it an invasion of privacy? Sure it was. But it was all for the greater good. Besides, they chose the most innocent, moral fan to edit out the recordings, much to half the fandom's displeasure. Of course, even the most innocent, moral fan slipped a lot of not-so-innocent things in. What's a fangirl to do?

He referred to his transcript, trying to decide where to intervene.

* * *

 _CASTLE: It's kind of like a tradition, you know? Bonfires, roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories, sleeping late. We've done it since she was five._

 _BECKETT: Sounds nice. Kind of magical, actually._

 _CASTLE: Yeah, you know what? You should come. Oh, it's right on the ocean. There's a secluded pool. You could lay out, work on your tan._

 _BECKETT: Wow, Castle, you're working really hard to see me in a swimsuit._

 _CASTLE: If you are not comfortable in a swimsuit, you can just skinny dip._

'Ah, yes,' Simon thought, 'the fandom boys would definitely be on board.' He scrunched up his whiskery face. 'Come to think of it, the fangirls would even be on board. They'd probably be more excited. That Kate Beckett...' He shook his head, and skipped down the transcript.

 _DEMMING: Hey, Castle. So, you know that little place in Asbury I was telling you about, around the corner from our beach house?_

 _BECKETT: Mm-hmm._

'No, no, no.'

 _DEMMING: Well, they just had a reservation open up on Friday. If we leave early enough, we could probably make it._

 _BECKETT: Yeah, um, will you let me check into it?_

 _DEMMING: Great. I'll see you later._

'Noooooo!'

 _CASTLE: Beach house? Thought you were working this weekend._

 _BECKETT: Yeah, I'm sorry, Castle. I should've just told you. I just didn't want things to be awkward between us, now that Tom and I are together._

'Oh, poor Castle. Poor, poor Castle. Look at his cute little heartbroken face.'

 _CASTLE: No, I get it. Yeah. No, you want your private life to be private._

 _BECKETT: Yeah, I just don't- I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable._

 _CASTLE: No, of course not. No, I mean... Actually, that makes what I was gonna say a little easier. Um... What with my book due, I was thinking it'd be a good time for us to take a break._

 _BECKETT: A break?_

Simon grabbed his chest. It hurt. It hurt so much. Why must they do this? Why must they always do this?

 _CASTLE: Yeah. God knows, you've got to be tired of me following you around all the time, and I really do need to get some work done. With everyone gone, I figured, why not just stay up in the Hamptons, you know? Get away from the city for a while._

 _BECKETT: Well, for how long?_

 _CASTLE: The summer at least. I thought this would be our last case._

'Not the only time you'll say it. But not if T.I.T.S. can help it,' he winced as he thought of the unfortunate acronym again.

 _RYAN: Hey. So, uh, we..._

 _ESPOSITO: Everything okay?_

 _CASTLE: Great._

 _BECKETT: Yeah, fine. Uh, what'd you guys find?_

'Nothing was fine. Nothing. Was. Fine. Oh heartache, sweet heartache. Those two are meant to be together.' He skipped further down.

 _ESPOSITO: So...Castle's last case, huh?_

 _BECKETT: Mm-hmm._

 _ESPOSITO: Ryan and I thought we'd do a little going away party._

 _BECKETT: Yeah, well, it's not like he's leaving forever._

 _ESPOSITO: You sure about that? Why do you think he's been following you around all this time? What, research? The guy's done enough research to write 50 books. Look, whatever the reason is, I'm pretty sure it doesn't include watching you be with another guy._

'Ah, Esposito. You used to be so supportive of Caskett. What happened to you in the future, man?' Simon shook his head in dismay and read further ahead.

 _JAMES PATTERSON: She seems like more of a distraction than a muse._

Simon gasped. 'Mr. Patterson. How dare you, sir?!'

 _CASTLE: No, you're right. I think I've gotten everything I can get out of that relationship anyway._

'No, no, no, no, no! He isn't right. He's your competition, man! Don't listen to him!'

 _DEMMING: Hey, you ready?_

 _BECKETT: Yeah. Yeah._

'No. No, she isn't. You miss your writer. You're a one writer girl! Come on!'

* * *

Simon had managed to get himself a uniform, complete with badge and tranq gun. He liked to sedate, not kill, should he ever need it. But he'd be in his persona of Officer Doyle loads, so he knew it was a good idea to be armed.

Dressed his best, he shook his hand, cracked his neck, and got to work, cornering Castle at the coffee machine in the breakroom after they'd interviewed Melinda Farraday.

"Hey, man! Quite a case Detective Beckett's got,' he said, reaching out for an empty mug.

"Yeah. Quite. Who're you?" Castle asked, looking immediately suspicious.

"Ah, Officer Doyle. I work downstairs, but we all sneak upstairs for this gem of a coffee machine sometimes. Owe it to you," he said with a smile.

"I've never seen you up here before."

"Oh, come on, man. That's just rude. You're the one who taught me how to use it the first time," Doyle said, looking utterly disappointed.

Castle looked confused, and then apologetic. "I did? Wow, I'm sorry. Guess I didn't recognize you."

"Ah, it's okay," Simon said, playfully punching Castle in the shoulder. "I have one of those forgettable faces."

"Well, I won't forget you again."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Castle. You seem like a great guy," Simon said, laying it on a bit thick. Judging from Castle's grin though, it was working. "Nicer than that Demming dude. And I think Detective Beckett agrees."

Castle stiffened up.

"Oh," Simon said, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I know you guys are good friends."

"No, no! You didn't say anything wrong. What - what do you mean Detective Beckett agrees?"

"Hmm. You know, I'd rather not say," Simon said, looking down as if chastised, shuffling his feet.

"It's okay. You're right, you know. She's a good friend. I'm just looking out for her. Whatever you say won't go beyond us."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Course, course."

"I kind of, sort of overheard them when I was up here earlier. They seemed to be having a disagreement of sorts."

"Do -do you remember what they were talking about?"

"You actually."

"Me?" he said, looking utterly shocked, but quickly schooling his features, though Simon noted a hint of insecurity.

"Schle- I mean Demming was saying something about how he thought you were like a lost puppy without her, and how you should really give her some space and leave you be so you could work in peace," Simon said looking apologetic. And he was. He didn't want to make Demming out to be the bad guy, but really, sacrifices have to be made sometimes.

"Oh," he said, looking crestfallen, and avoiding eye contact. "I suppose she agreed."

"No, no!" he nearly shouted, startling Castle. "Quite the opposite. She really gave it to him, saying how you were an asset to the team, and the best partner she's ever had the fortune of working with."

Castle's eyebrow shot nearly to his hairline. "Huh."

"Huh?"

Castle's phone rang, Gina's name flashing on the screen. "Sorry, Officer Doyle. Gotta take this. Nice talking to you. And I won't forget you this time!"

"Back at you! Take care, Mr. Castle," Simon said, and then remained quiet, trying to catch Castle's one sided conversation.

"Gina? Must you call me every hour?"

"Oh yeah, I did leave you a message to call back. Sorry, my bad."

"No, no. It wasn't anything in particular. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be going to the Hamptons to work on my book. You needn't worry, I'll keep in touch."

"No, you don't need to come along. I can work just fine without a babysitter, thank you."

"Ha ha ha ha. You're so funny," Castle said in a sing song voice, like he meant exactly the opposite. "Bye, Gina."

In the breakroom, no one paid heed to the officer doing a victory dance. Until Esposito walked in and cast him a dubious look.

"Erm," Simon said, straightening his collar. "Just uh, just heard from the girlfriend. Plans for tonight. You know how it is. I'm gonna - gonna leave. Bye, now!"

* * *

Doyle watched as the transcript changed before his eyes. With some input for the fandom which made him chuckle.

 _CASTLE: Is there anything you're not bringing?_

 _ALEXIS: You. Are you sure you're gonna be okay? This is the first time you've ever been alone this long._

 _CASTLE: I'm supposed to be saying that to you._

 _ALEXIS: Well, it looks like I'm the only one who's getting lucky this summer. Kidding, kidding. I'm just- I'm just kidding._

 _CASTLE: That's not funny. Oh, that's so not funny._

 _DEMMING: It's not just this weekend we're talking about, is it?_

 _BECKETT: No._

 _DEMMING: No. Was it something I said, Kate? Something I did?_

 _BECKETT: No, you're great. You're really great, and I really like you. It's just, I don't think that this is what I'm looking for right now._

 _DEMMING: Well, what is it you're looking for, Kate?_

Casketteers: At least the guy knows when to back off.

Simon mumbled, "At least this one didn't stick around for long in any case."

 _CASTLE: It was very emotional. Yeah, there were a lot of tears. Um... Alexis was fine, by the way._

 _ESPOSITO: I gotta say, Castle, we're gonna miss you around here._

 _CASTLE: Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too._

 _RYAN: You're still leaving the coffee machine, though, right?_

 _CASTLE: I can't have you suffer in my absence._

 _RYAN: That's good._

 _LANIE: Oh, we could really use one of those down in the morgue._

 _MONTGOMERY: With Castle gone, I just hope our clearance rate doesn't drop._

 _CASTLE: Oh! Look who's off duty._

 _BECKETT: Yeah, well, Castle, I'm not all work._

 _LANIE: Don't get into a drinking contest with her. She can take you._

 _CASTLE: Thank you._

 _BECKETT: Oh, I don't need to drink to take him._

Castketteers: Yes. Take him. Please.

Simon narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly which fangirl was responsible for that comment. He shook his head.

 _LANIE: Ooh! What's gotten into you?_

 _BECKETT: Castle, do you have a second?_

 _CASTLE: Of course. Yeah._

'Moment of truth,' Simon thought as he held his breath.

 _CASTLE: What's up?_

 _BECKETT: Look... I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and I don't always let on what's on my mind. But this past year, working with you, I've had a really good time._

 _CASTLE: Yeah. Me, too._

 _BECKETT: So, I'm- I'm just gonna say this and..._

'And? And? What happened? Did you go with him? WHAT HAPPENED?' he said looking forlorn and devastated as the page ended. Then he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed one more page come to be. 'Haha, Universe. Nice one,' he said a little hysterically.

 _BECKETT: I broke up with Demming._

Casketteers: Doyle, the fanfic writers from the fandom have agreed to provide extra material for you because we think you deserve a reward for a job well done. Kind of.

'What did they mean kind of?'

The transcript then changed into more of a story format. He did love good fanfiction. It didn't really fuel his obses- uh, life's work. It was just a good way to spend free time. That was their claim and they all stuck by it.

Castle's face lit up momentarily, before changing into a zen like state of cautious optimism.

' _What?' Simon thought. 'Who wrote this thing?'_

"You did?" Castle asked her, after clearing his throat.

"I did," Beckett replied softly, sounding somewhat surprised herself.

"Why?"

"He wasn't what I was looking for," she repeated.

"What were you looking for?" Castle said, his heart in his throat, beating a mile a minute.

' _Okay,' Simon said, 'This is cheesy. You guys are having way too much fun.'_

Beckett laughed at the sense of deja vu this conversation gave her, stopping finally when she noticed his smiling face stare back at her.

"I - I don't know."

' _Whaaaaaaaa? You know. YOU SO KNOW!'_

"Oh!" he said, his face a mask again. "Right. Well, I hope you figure it out soon," Castle said, forcing a smile.

"Castle.."

"Yeah?"

' _YEAH?'_

"I was kind of hoping," she started, pausing to lay her hand on his forearm.

His face was pleasantly flushed, his eyes shining with surprise. What a simple touch could do to him. He looked to her, but Kate's eyes were fixed on their hands. She looked so beautiful.

' _Really? I'm going to punch whoever wrote this so suspensefully. Seriously.'_

"-that you'd help me figure it out."

Castle's heart nearly stopped,...

* * *

 _The fandom back in D0 watched it play out in HD. Their popcorn lay forgotten, their mouths open as they gazed on with bated breath._

Castle's heart nearly stopped. He took a step back from her, looking as angry as Kate had ever seen him.

"Castle - Rick?"

"Kate. This isn't funny."

"Of course it isn't. Do you see me laughing?"

"I - you."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"You want to give us a try?"

"I don't know what I want, but I want to figure it out. With you."

"And you're really serious?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes for good measure. "I get my jollies out of torturing you. It's been my dream ever since you wormed your way into my life."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Castle!" she growled, gritting her teeth as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Seriously?"

"What? You've been pushing me away since the moment we met. I find this a bit hard to believe."

Kate felt her heart clench for him. With resolve, she took a step closer to him. "Okay. Okay. What do I do to convince you?"

Castle's arms twitched by his side. He hummed thoughtfully. Kate thought she caught his lips twitching, but she could be mistaken.

"Oh, I dunno," he said, "I can think of a couple of things."

"Really?" She took another step closer to him, their bodies touching. He was the picture of calm, but she knew better. His frantic heart thundering beneath her hand gave him away.

"Ye-yes," he croaked, as the same hand that was on his chest made its way up, up, and up his neck, into his hair, just so subtly nudging his head down.

Castle could feel her breath across his cheek. It was driving him insane. Her lips dragged across his cheek, following a path to his ear. He almost missed what she said. Almost.

"Take me to the Hamptons?" she whispered, before she pulled back.

It puzzled him how she could stand before him looking unsure about his response, biting her lip as she always did in that magically enticing way that always hypnotized him.

And really, did she have to do that?

"Yes!" he said, as his hands landed firmly on her hips. He pulled her to him, and gave her a chaste kiss that had her blushing.

Kate blushed even harder, proceeding to shyly hide her face in his chest when they were startled by the whooping and wolf whistling that came from the conference room behind them.

He hugged her close, relishing in the feeling of having her in his arms. Castle turned his face, dropping a kiss to her crown as he whispered again. "Yes."

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to Bot and Nic for the support, enthusiasm, and encouragement for this idea coming to fruition! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
